Turnabout
by Tamer of Light
Summary: Based on the new Book 2 spoilers. The thing about Officer Mako is that he has a soft spot for arrested Avatars who like to think they can do what they want with no consequences. PWP smut.


"Do you know your crime, Avatar Korra?"

"No," she snarled, lunging forward as she struggled with her bonds.

"That's too bad," The officer caught her easily, raked his fingers through her silky strands. His lips barely grazed the tips of her ears, causing her body to shake ever so slightly, before she jerked out of his arms. "I could release you, but that requires a little payment on your behalf."

Her spine noticeably stiffened and she shot him a dirty look. "I'm the Avatar. You can't do this."

"Can't do what?" His tongue traced a tantalizingly trail from her ear down to her neck.

"This?" A kiss on her jaw, one hand slid down the curve of her hip.

"Or this?" A kiss on both cheeks, the other skimmed a touch on her breast.

Azure eyes squeezed shut, her fingers closed into rigid fists as she forced herself to not succumb to his touch. He moved in front of her, hand cupping her face and his lips hovered just above her lips. "Do you give in?"

"Never," She bit her lip, trying to sound convincing, even as she arched against his roaming hands. Goose bumps followed the path they blazed on her dark skin. Her cheeks felt warm from embarrassment that her traitorous body was giving in, but she was the Avatar and for spirits' sake, she _hated_ losing.

"I guess I'll have to change your mind," he murmured, before moving forward to seek her mouth. The kiss was slow, languid, giving her a small taste. Korra almost made a noise of complaint when he pulled away. Desire hummed in her blood, drowning out the sounds and feel of everything else. The clang of his helmet being thrown to the side rang in her ears. Messy ebony hair fell against ivory skin, eyes the color of molten gold stared at her for a second, before he plastered his body along hers, palms pressed against the wall on either side of her head.

His tongue swept easily past her lips, opened in her surprised gasp. He plundered her mouth relentlessly, taking and tasting her as his fingers combed through her hair, leaning her head for the right angle. Placing nips and bites along her jaw and down her neck, he leaned up to catch her bottom lip between this. His tongue slicked a hot trail across, before she used both hands to yank his chin forward, her lips greedily meeting his.

Fingers skimming the waistband of her pants, he hovered close enough to tempt her. His musky scent lit her senses as she breathed him in, the cold metal of his uniform rubbing against her toned curves, doing nothing to sate the swelling heat between them. "Surrender."

Her eyes snapped open and the icy ferocity in her gaze gave him pause, an amused smirk tilting the corners of his lips. "_Screw. You,_" she hissed, eyes narrowing.

"All you had to do was ask," he taunted, pushing under her bindings as his fingers sunk slowly into her drenched core. His thumb rubbed against her clit as his fingers curled and stretched, turning her into a mess of moans against his ear.

"Mako!" Her head fell against the wall and her hips shuddered against his, legs ramming forward. Her cuffed hands reached behind his head, pressing the metal into her skin, but she didn't notice as pleasure overwhelmed her body.

"Just say it." He groaned against her neck, fingers swirling in her heated clit, not going nearly fast or hard enough to satisfy her and she knew that he knew it wasn't enough. Korra gritted her teeth and a shriek ripped from her throat when he suddenly shoved his fingers in and out, driving deeper and faster. He was such a _tease_. She nearly growled when he slowed back down, gently flicking her swollen entrance.

The overcoming need to stomp her feet and punch him away just so she could finish herself off flitted into her mind until she felt warm breaths against bare skin.

Looking down, her eyes widened when she saw his amber eyes glazed with lust under the dim shine of the moon and his dark head between her legs. He kept his eyes on her, distracting her as wet fingers tugged her pants off and she barely had a second of warning before his mouth dove into her clit, tongue smoothly gliding into her slick entrance. Her legs failed from beneath her as she stumbled onto the cot, fingers held awkwardly onto his head as his teeth nibbled on her sweaty skin.

Mouth wide open in a silent scream as she pushed his head further in, legs thrashing on his shoulders, back bent in a curvature. His groan against her skin vibrated into her clit, making her tremble under the excruciating weight of pleasure and desire. Heat pooled and tightened and threatened to explode in the pit of her stomach. Her impending release was so close and the ache clawed at her body, every nerve was humming to be freed from the hot tension.

"Say it," His husky words were deliberate and she _hated_ that he knew how she was on the brink of shattering into a million pieces and how she so badly wanted it, needed it.

Korra's eyes flickered open and from above, she could see her juices glistening on his pale skin and feeling her gaze on him, he locked eyes with her. His eyes were nearly obsidian, tongue slipping out to lick the area around his mouth. She nearly became undone at the sight.

"Please," her tone was soft, tinged with desperation.

He slipped back in, thrusting his tongue, drinking in more of her essence as she cried out, head falling from side to side as she twisted her body to get closer. Her fingers clenched tightly, digging half-moons into her dark skin as the slurping noises drove her higher into her haze.

"Please _what_?" And she nearly sent him flying into the wall when he stopped again.

"You win," the words are foreign on her lips, but she couldn't care less as long as he stopped talking and got back down there already.

His fingers stretched her damp core as he pressed a kiss, before leaning down. His teeth nipped her, teasing as his tongue gently scraped her swollen lips. Her hips bucked up, forcing his head into firm contact with the apex between her thighs and she almost sighed in relief. His touch was a far contrast from before as he sucked and plunged into her dripping heat.

Hips clamped together, blood pounding in her ears, heart soaring high, an explosion of white blinded her as release dominated her body, throwing her into a flood of ecstasy. His hands kneaded her backside, his breaths fluttering her seared skin as he tried to steady her flailing limbs and her screams echoed freely into the night. He was still holding her as she quivered from the aftermath, sagged against him.

He unlocked his handcuffs, gently massaging her wrists, eyeing the red welts with concern. "Are you okay?" He kissed her forehead and cheeks, before resting his lips on hers.

She could taste herself on him and she couldn't help, but smile. "More than okay," her relaxed sigh seemed to lighten him as he tugged her into bed.

"So what do you think?" He asked, taking off the uniform.

"I think," A suggestive smirk adorned her lips as she glanced over him appreciatively, "that we need to break in your new uniform a few more times."

Then she walked over to him, slowly dropping articles of clothing behind her. "In fact, I don't think I'm done evading arrest yet, _Officer Mako_."


End file.
